In conventional transmissions, there has been known a dual clutch transmission (DCT) including two input shafts rotated by a driving force of an internal combustion engine, intermediate shafts installed correspondingly to the two input shafts, and a clutch transmitting the driving force to each corresponding intermediate shaft from the two input shafts and shifts gears by controlling an engaged/disengaged state of the clutch and thus selecting the intermediate shaft coupled to the input shaft.
As a known document, for example, like Patent Document 1 below, a control to prevent the increase in engine speed of the internal combustion engine occurring since one of left and right wheels drifts on the air when a vehicle drives on a rough road, there has been disclosed a control device for a transmission including a motor generator disposed to one intermediate shaft, in which regenerative power generation is performed by the motor generator in a case where a rotational difference between the left and right wheels increases.
A control device for the transmission performs abnormality diagnosis to secure stability in operation, and performs warning when the abnormality is detected. Further, since an error occurs in operation of the transmission due to its aged deterioration, a control device for the transmission performs a compensation control to correct the error.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-069390A
However, the transmission has a problem in that since a shift control is executed irrespective of the driving or stopping of the vehicle, it is difficult to ascertain with accuracy the state of the transmission during its use.